Deceptive Plays
by perfunctory
Summary: Hypocritical faces everywhere. And the Princess is gone. Used to be Royal Obsession.
1. Confrontation, when you don't need it

**Deceptive Plays**

**G&T, Wednesday, February 12, 10am**

Thank God for the end of maths. Well, not permanently, just temporarily. I just have to wait 24 hours before I can hear the voice of Mr G babbling about slopes and stuffs.

Michael's doing Crackhead, Lilly is.. puckering lips with Boris in the closet. Am not being tutored today because Michael's giving me a break. How can I not love him more?

The eyes, the hard chest [I know, he pulled me when I leaned out to see the eggplant lying through the air, remember?], the.... ahem.

There's a new kid in school anyway, he's the same age as I am. Haven't seen him yet. Oh look, Principal Gupta is here, with an unknown kid that I assume is the new kid.

Hmm. Black hair, clear bright green eyes, lean athletic frame, no obvious signs of pimples and acne. He's cute. Hehehehehehe. Could've been Harry Potter if he's wearing specs.

Principal Gupta: Class, this is Cortes Dauphine. He-- what is that noise in the closet?!

Apparently, Lilly made some.. moaning noise.

And anyway, Principal Gupta strode towards the closet and yanked it open. And there, visible to everyone's sight, a growling/moaning Lilly is being necked by Boris.

**G&T, later.**

Lilly and Boris are at Gupta's office; both of them will probably be suspended.

And anyway, after Gupta apologizing to Cortes for seeing such a sight on his first day and all and dragging Lilly and Boris to her office, Cortes looked around the room. Then for some sort of unknown reason, he went towards me and sat on the chair beside me.

Cortes: Hi, you're Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo right?

Me: [stares] how could you possibly remember?! Even I sometimes forget my full name!!!

Cortes: [laughing] ... [smiling] ... You're pretty, [winks and leaves]

Me: [stares at the departing figure of Cortes (he's going to the Men)]

And anyway, the WHOLE class heard what he said!!! Even Michael!!!!

Michael was staring at the monitor, his hands resting on the keyboard.

The class then evolved to laughing hyenas, with the exception of me and Michael, who havent moved. Yet.

One pimply boy then nudged me and winked and said in this supposedly Cortes-like voice,

"Oh Princess.... You are soooooooo pretty...."

Then he went swooning ever-so slowly from his standing position to sit, I kicked his chair on the last minute, that guy fell down hard on his butt, and apparently, there was a sharp pencil underneath him, it poked his butt HARD.

He is now at the nurse's office.

I am smiling ever so evilly at the used-to-be-laughing hyenas cum humans. They're all quiet now. Apparently, they're convinced that I put that pencil down before that pimply guy fell. All of them are scared of punctured butts.

Michael is now typing quietly. He's not banging the keyboard like he usually does. Did that comment affect him?

Hey, that's good!

**Bedroom, later today...**

Back From the Moscovitzes... Lilly just told me that Principal Gupta suspended her and Boris for three days. I told her everything about what happened at G&T, with the exception of me observing Michael. I only told her that Michael was quiet.

She gave me a strange look and demanded to know if I like Cortes or not.

Said no, but told her that I thought he was cute. Cute but weird.

Then Michael came, bustling in, without a t-shirt [look at that chest!] saying that my dad's on the phone. Dad?!

Me: Dad?

Dad: [sounds stressed] You must come down here [he means the Plaza] at once, Mia. Grandmere's done something that you wont.. er.. like...

Me: Something that I won't like? But I don't like almost all the things that she has done for me! [I do sound like an ingrate.]

Dad: But... this is more serious. The limo'll probably be at the Loft in a few minutes.

Me: Serious? Da-- *click* [dial tone]

Serious huh?

Dad sure sounds uneasy.

Whoops, that's the limo honking.

**Chez Paolo, laaateerrr.**

Here I am at Chez Paolo AGAIN.

Apparently, Grandmere wants me to meet someone, so she's giving me a makeover. Not the drastic ones, just the one where you're going to be covered in gunk and perfumed and manicured and all.

Am getting a haircut. Grandma wants it to be rebonded. Ugh.

The barber is hacking my hair as I write.

WHAT?! She's peering through my shoulder and reading what I'm writing!!!

Hey, stop that!

Barber: I shall certainly not! Ugh! How cruel of you! I am certainly not a barber!!!

Me: Meaning of Barber: One who cuts hair.

Barber: But this is not cutting!

Me: Hacking then... [I KNOW I'm being rude but I can't help it! I do NOT like Chez Paul!]

Barber: I certainly do not hack people's hair!!! And it's Chez Paolo!

Me: ... [True name, Paul. Stop dreaming, Paul, you're not Paolo.]

Barber: I... I style people's hair!!! I am a hair styler!

Me: ....

Barber: You have dandruff.

Me: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE DAN--- er...

Barber: Kidding, revenge is sweet! [Proceeds to laugh 'evilly']

**Later, Plaza.**

The conversation between Grandmere and I on the way back to here:

Grandmere: I shall be signing you up for an enrichment aerobics class, Amelia.

Me: What?! Enrichment aerobics class?!?!

Grandmere: Oh yes, its a class where people with no chest get together and do exercises to develop them.

Me: [turning red] Grandmere!!!!!

Grandmere: I am doing this for your own good, Amelia. One day, you WILL thank me with all of these things that I've done for you!

Me: ... For all you know, that class may be a fraud.

Grandmere: I do not sign people up to classes that are a fraud! Even if they're people like you, I will certainly not do so!

Me: [People like me?! People like ME?!!!!] Show me proof then.

Grandmere: [thrusts a newspaper page towards me] Look at that woman! See her chest!

Me: Grandmere, that's Pamela Anderson...

Grandmere: And your point is...?

Me: EVERYONE KNOWS she has BREAST IMPLANTS!!!

Grandmere: Look at here quote.

Quote: "Before I had my breast implants and this fantastic class, my size was only 32A!! After a month of this class, my chest turned to a 34B!!!! Fantastic!"

Me: ................

Grandmere: See? It's true.

Was thinking of Michael's reaction if he sees me with visible breasts?

[End conversation]

Am at Grandmere's bedroom, she's already prepared me another Dress made by Sebastiano.

She said that I'd be meeting this 'fine young gentleman'. A blind date? Probably.

Ugh. Hopefully, it's not one of those Match make dates.

**Later, Bedroom @ The Loft.**

I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!!!

HE DOESN'T LOOK AT ALL LIKE ME!!!

ARGH!!! HOW?!!!

Ahem.

Calm down, Mia, breathe in, and breathe out.

ARGH! DARN THESE BREATHE IN BREATH OUT!!

[Strokes Fat Louie]

**5 minutes later**

I guess what the psychologists said is true. Having a pet is a good destressing way.

No, not by harming it. You just feel calm while stroking it or somewhat.

Ahem.

Anyway, I walked out of Grandmere's room and then to the Plaza's restaurant. Grandmere booked all of it tonight.

And anyway, I arrived, was seated, and blah blah blah blah.

Then suddenly, Grandmere whispered excitedly,

"He's here, Amelia! Be on your best behaviour!"

I peered outside the window, but it was too dark to see anything.

And out of nervousness, I clutched the table's linen and start twisting it around and around.

Grandmere's voice boomed suddenly,

"Cortes!!! How nice to see you again!!!"

Cortes?! I quickly looked up and saw Cortes, Cortes Dauphine, THE Cortes Dauphine who said that I was pretty earlier today. He was striding towards Grandmere, who was beaming at him. It's obvious that she likes him more than Sebastiano.

They chatted for a few minutes, and all the while, I've been staring at him in shock.

CORTES?! COORTEESS?!!! What is HE doing HERE?!

Then, Grandmere said,

"Amelia, this is my sister's daughter's son, Cortes Dauphine. From what he told me, you and him have met at school, correct?"

I nodded mutely, still staring at the smirking Cortes.

Cortes then leaned towards me and held out his hand.

Mutely, I shook it.

Whilst shaking, he said "Pleased to meet you again, Mia." then he winked at me.

WINKED! W-I-N-K-E-D!!! How flirtaous is that?!

Apparently, Grandmere did not see it. Because if she does, she's whack him, doesn't matter if he's her favourite grandnephew or somewhat.

And all through the dinner, I ate silently, and spoke when i'm spoken to. Which is rare.

Dad wasn't there, he's somewhere in France, dealing with some sort of problem.

I saw him today though, he was getting in the limo when I got out, he waved and the limo rolled away.

Oh yes, and all through dinner, Cortes stared at me; he'll only look at Grandmere if she talks to him directly. Which is also rare, because Grandmere kept babbling about her childhood and stuffs while eating with her eyes closed. I don't know why she does that, but it'll be terribly easy for somebody to kill her if she keeps on doing that. Not that I'm going to.

And also... Grandmere is all set to marry me off with Cortes!!!! She bought Cortes here for 3-6 months, so we can fall in love. I heard that while I was passing through this lounge Grandmere was in. It was after dinner. Am horrified. I DON'T want to marry Cortes!!

God, I HAVE to tell Lilly, I HAVE to get this off my chest [flat]. She'll comment negatively on Cortes. A fine way of destressing.

Hmm? Oh, the phone.

**2 minutes later**

Oh my god...

I just got off the phone.

Me: Hello

Somebody: *soft breathing*

Me: Er, hello?

Somebody: I'm always watching you, Mia.

Me: [freaks out] Uh... uh.. Hello God...

Somebody: [laughing this raspy laugh] I shall continue watching you Mia.

Me: ....

Somebody: Only today, have I confronted you.

Me: ....

Somebody: I love you Mia. And you me. *click*

I was shaking. I know it doesn't really sound scary, but it's 10 minutes to MIDNIGHT. And.. and.. Everybody's asleep, even Fat Louie!!!

I'm still shaking now. I'm going to sleep.

**A/N** So... er, is it good??? I don't own anything except for the barber, the 'somebody' and Cortes Dauphine.

Click the button to review! I welcome flames.

Are the characters OOC? I think they are. Argghh.


	2. Crawling hands, creepy? Nah

**Deceptive Plays**

**The Girls' toilet, Thursday, February 13, 1030am**

Argh!!!!! This is so damn scary! I was rifling to my backpack when i found this YELLOW rose with a note attached to it.

The note: _I have something disturbing. Its monomia. But on what? On you, dear Princess Amelia._

NOW, i am recalling my memory. The people who sat near me today is.... Lars [duh.], Kenny, the pimply boy with a punctured butt, lots of girls, this boy who is rumoured to be gay, and.. er... finish... oh yeah, Cortes sat beside me when English. He slung his arm around the back of my chair like I'm his girlfriend. But he didn't remove that arm till after the lesson. I know, it was touching my back. And he kept tapping his pencil on the desk with the other hand. Then, _**WHO?!**_

And anyway, i looked up for the word 'monomia', here's the definition:  
**1. **Pathological obsession with a single subject or idea.  
**2.** Excessive concentration of interest upon one particular subject or idea.

Downright scary I tell you. Should I tell Lilly? It might help me. But she might force me to call the police or she'll call them herself or she'll tell my mother or....

I don't think I should.

It is so damn scary!!!! I'm even swearing!!! Though... It is mild swearing. To me anyway.

**The Moscovitzs' house, Thursday, 5pm**

I'm feeling very happy and relaxed. There are no Lars to follow me, there are no more scary notes [for now. ugh.], there are no lessons to bother me, there are no teachers. There is only Lilly, Pavlov, _Micheal_ and I. hehehhehehe.

Anyway, we were watching taped episodes of Buffy, Micheal was sitting a few inches away from me, we were both sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, Lilly was spread out on the couch and Pavlov was panting beside Micheal. And i noticed that every approximate 15 minutes, Micheal will come sit closer to me in an approximate 1-2 cm!!!! Lilly was half asleep, so she wasn't really paying attention to anything in the real world.

And anyway, after an episode or two [i didn't really watch, i was too busy distracted by the oncomings of Micheal, hehehe], Micheal and I were leaning against each other. By then, Lilly was asleep, so was Pavlov.

And anyway, when the opening theme of Buffy ends, i noticed that Micheal's hand was _crawling _ever so slowly towards mine. I blushed and moved my hand a centimeter nearer to his. And after 10 minutes, Micheal's hand was on top of mine. _Bliss...._ His hand is so soft and smooth.

Unfortunately, Lilly suddenly woke up when the damned Spike shouted. She woke up and sat up abruptly, saying 'huh?!'

Micheal and I immediately moved away. Good thing she closed her eyes after saying 'huh?!' or else she'll be seeing Micheal and I sitting together with hands clasped.

Ah well, it was all too good to be true. But at least I got _8 minutes _of _Bliss_.... Yeah, i counted the seconds. hehehhe. It was a bit after 8 minutes though.

8.26 minutes is more accurate.

Aghhh, why do i love Micheal so much?!

This is driving me nuts.

Do I have _monomia _?! On _him _?!

That... is.... I really don't know...

**Bedroom, Thursday, February 13, 9pm**

Anyway, i went back home at 7pm, Lars was on leave. His mother's doctor called him right after school and told him that his mother's sick. Wow. I thought his mother's dead. And anyway, Lilly sent me home. She was going to pick up more blank videotapes anyway. We passed Kenny on the way, he was singing. Caught a few lines, here it is,

_Now you are lost in your way  
Deep in an awesome story  
So i will find you again  
Kiss you for lonesome folly_

How weird is that? His new girlfriend from Trinity, Rebecca, just broke up with him. He's probably in some deep teenage funk.

He said that song was from an anime. Figures. Only he will go around singing strange songs from some Japanese anime when in deep funk.

Josh Richter and Lana Weinberger was making out in a diner which we passed on the way to home.

Have to go now. Gotta do Algebra homework.

No calls from the scary pathalogically diseased man. Phew.

**A/N**: Er, so how's that? I hafta go now, that's why the chapter's so short. Sorry.

Flames are welcome. So are compliments, he he.


	3. Horror day, yet, romantic

**Deceptive Plays**

**Lunch, Valentines' Day, Friday**

Lord, I _cannot _believe I forgot about _VALENTINES' DAY_!!!!!!!!!! It's today! TODAY!!!!

The whole school is strewn with disgusting pink and red hearts, pink and red streamers, blindfolded Cupids with crossbows and arrows, and big red hearts with mushy messages in them.

Argh! Should I or should I not buy something for Micheal?

Boris gave something to Lilly, and both Shameeka and Tina have dates this evening! Oh yeah, by the way, Boris gave Lilly a necklace and a bouquet of flowers. The necklace has a black string and a small _white gold_ heart, with **B+L** engraved at the back, as a pendant. Pretty good for a boring guy like him.

Lookie!!! It's Micheal! He's walking towards me!

...................................................

AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This... is... unbelievable!!!

Michael gave _me_ a **_Valentines' Day present_** !!! It's wrapped up and I'm not opening it here! It's a private gift. heheheheh.

Michael: [blushing] Uh............Mia?

Me: Er.... yeah?

Lilly looked at us suspiciously and snorted. Don't know why though.

Michael: [glaring at the amused Lilly] Uh... Happy Valentines' Day....

Me: Uh.. uh.... ye-- yeah... Thanks.... and... er.... happy Valentines' day to you too....

Michael: Uh.... I came here to give you this too... [helds out this small square wrapped gift.]

Me: But.. uh... I didn't buy you anything!!!

Michael: [blushes some more] Er... that's okay... [gift is taken by Mia] er... bye...

hehehehehhe. Lilly is snickering. I asked her the reason behind her snorting and snickering. She said 'Isn't it obvious?!' rolled her eyes and continued snickering.

I looked all around the table for help, and they all stared at me in disbelief. Am confused. Talk later.

**Bench in the park, 4pm, Valentines' Day**

Cortes gave me a Valentines' Day present too. He gave it to me while we were walking out of the last lesson. Well, kinda. He grabbed my arm, waved his hand all royal-like at his adoring female fans and dragged me into an empty classrom and locked the door. Then he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled suggestively while I shrank back in fear.

Then he plunged his hand into his backpack and pulled out a wrapped up gift. A _Valentines' Day_ gift. And I went all red and flustered.

Today is a horror Valentines' Day to me. Though, I've never received a Valentines' Day present from a boy before. Well, excluding the time when I was in second grade and this fat icky guy gave me an ugly card with an 'I love you, Mia' inside and a dead weed as a gift. Then he tried to kiss me, but I screamed, and suddenly, Micheal popped out behind me and glared at that fat guy and asked him 'What the heck are you trying to do?!' I then ran behind Micheal and grabbed his shirt and mumbled 'He was trying to kiss me' 

The fat guy ran away and never bothered me again, and Micheal blushed when I thanked him with a hug. I blushed too, ehehehhehe.

_Anyway_... Cortes whispered _seductively_ 'Happy Valentines' Day, Princess....' and then he leaned in and _kissed _me!!!!!!!!

The worst thing is, _I kissed him back!!!!!!!!_

It was a good kis though. But still!!!!

I feel like I've cheated Michael, even though we're not girlfriend and boyfriend [hopefully] yet.

And also...... he used his _TONGUE_!!!!!!

It was a really good kiss though...

ARGH!!!!!!!!

And.. ahem, after that [amazingly good] kiss, he winked at me and said 'No need to buy me a present, Princess...' and sauntered out while flinging kisses at me.

Argggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! I want a kiss from _**MICHAEL**_!!!!

**Starbucks, 5pm, Valentines' Day**

Searched for a Valentines' Day present for Michael at the mall for one whole hour. Grandmere and Dad are away. They have to deal with some problem in France. So, I'm free of Princess lessons for one whole.... WEEK!! Woo hoo! And Lars is at Israel. His mom is sick. He'll be away for a whole week too. And Grandmere and Dad doesn't know that. AHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! Ahem.

And anyway, ! still haven't seen the perfect gift for Michael.

The gift must have these qualities:

-It must be something that Michael likes [duh!]

-It must be cool

-It must express my love for him. [ehehehhe...]

-It must be something really good and not terribly expensive.

I have a hundred bucks with me. Dad gave me.... TWO HUNDRED BUCKS for the week. Hohohohohoohoh.

Am going to search in **Cyber**Land. Hopefully, I'll find something there.

The unopened gifts are still in my bag. Shall open it in the privacy of my bedroom.

Maybe I should buy something for Cortes? Yeah, I should. Lets see...... Cortes likes looking good and he likes Nike© clothes. Hmm..... his backpack is extremly ugly... It's poop brown, polka dotted with pink hearts!!!!!!! It's a present from Grandmere, she said Rommel choosed the design. She laid out a cardboard with squares filled with different colours and pushed Rommel towards it. Rommel then laid his paw on the poop brown square, and his other paw landed on the pink square 2 seconds later, then he sat down on the cardboard. Then Grandmere pushed another cardboard with bigger squares filled with different designs, a square is so big the both Rommel's paws can fit on it. So then, both Rommel's paws landed on the polka dots design, then he sat down on it. THEN, Grandmere laid down yet _another_ cardboard filled with _squares_ with different _shapes _in it. And the square is the exact same size as the previous cardboard's square. So, unfortunately, Rommel landed both his paws on the heart's square. And so, the design is made.

Cortes is _forced _to wear it, because he got this disgusted look when Grandmere presented to him, and Grandmere saw it and got all offended and forced Cortes to wear it for the duration of time he's staying here, well, until somebody else gets him a backpack. But he is forbidden to ask anybody to buy it from him.

So, I guess I'm going to buy him a Nike© backpack.

The adoring female fans didn't mind the backpack though. They _cooed_ all over it. It seems that they thought Cortes _choosed_ that revolting backpack. Heh.

**CyberLand, 5.30pm, Valentines' Day**

I found the perfect gift for Micheal! But... it isn't all that romanticky and all. Well, actually, not at all romanticky.

It's a PQI 128MB SD Card. A, er, memory card for Micheal's laptop. I heard him talking to Mr.Moscovitz one night that he really needed a memory card, but Mr.Moscovitz refused to buy it for him.

Okay, the guy's finished wrapping up my gift.

The wrapping paper is actually a recycled paper. Which is good. Save the trees!!!!!

Am going straight to the Moscovitzs' house after this.

Oh yeah, I also bought Cortes a blue and black Nike© Sports backpack. 

**In a van, Valentines' Day**

Oh my god.... I've been _kidnapped!!!!_

Well, first of all, I was walking in the carpark, minding my own business, when suddenly, this hand grabbed me from behind and covered my nose and mouth with this soaked handkerchief. Then........ I fainted.

I don't know where I'm going. My watch can't be seen in the dark. And it's dark here, in this small van. My feet and hands are tied up, but my hands are tied up to the front. Oh yes, i'm also tied up in this chair. My backpack is beside me though, that's why i can reach for my journal and write.

The guy who kidnapped me is that monomania guy.

I know, that crazy guy wrote 'It's me, my love' on a piece of red paper, using glow-in-the-dark paint. So I can see it.

God, i shouldve shown that note to Mom or Lilly or whoever.

argh....

...............

Oh my god! That crazy guy just said 'I know you're awake, my lovely princess. Do not fret, for I shall not hurt you..... if you obey my orders' then he proceeded to make this disgusting kissing sound.

Oh.My.God....

**A/N: **er, so how's that? And, er, thanks to **Cassandra Anthemyst** for correcting my mistake!!!! And thanks to **silvertongue** for correcting my mistake too!! I love **Stalkrboi©**!!!! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!


	4. Singing in the van

**Deceptive Plays**

**Still in the van, Valentines' Day**

M.G. [Monomania Guy] is now singing Yellow by Coldplay. I know, because he started acting like he's a DJ a few minutes ago.

_"And all the things you dooooooooooooo....."_ warbled M.G. and now he is laughing madly.

........... Oh my God!!!!!! I can't believe he said that!!!! How did he know that?! HOW?! I bet even _Lilly_ doesn't know _that_!

He said, "And that song is dedicated to the ravishing princess of Genovia, Mia. And Mr.Moscovitz, the dedicator of course, told me that he loves you and he knows that _you_ love _him_ too!"

And now he is laughing all evil-like.

**3 minutes later**

He stopped laughing. And after he stopped laughing that insane laugh of his, he said, "And you know I love you too, Mia, my love...."

Oh Lord. Oh God. I think he's a British. He has this British accent in his voice. And this is his normal voice, I bet. All the voices he used before are either the scary stalker-ish voice, or the deep DJ-ish voice, or the Britney Spears-ish voice. And he used the latter to sing the aforementioned song. Poor Coldplay.

I am bored to death. Oh yeah. And I thought I saw Michael hiding behind a corner at the mall. But before I could confirm what I just saw. Michael, or Michael look-a-like was gone. Maybe I was hallucinating. Yeah, probably that.

That probably happens to everyone who thinks about a certain someone too much.

**Michael's POV**

"What the hell do you mean that Mia's been kidnapped?!" I shouted angrily at the somber face of Lilly.

"I mean just that," Lilly glared

"But how?! I saw her at the mall buying m.... Uh... forget it..."

Lilly cast me a suspicious glance and on the TV, then plopped down on the sofa with wrinkles across her forehead, and her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and anger.

"At approximately 5.55 p.m. this afternoon, Princess Amelia...."

Before I can hear the rest of the sentence, I ran out of the living room, grabbing my jacket on the way. I'm gonna find Mia if its the last thing I do.

Good thing I'm good buddies with the guards and watchmen at the mall. This is going to be easy.

Well, probably.

**M.Guy's POV**

_Why wouldn't Mia tell her parents or her best friend Lilly or whoever about me harassing her?_

_Oh yeah, Ma'am said that she's stubborn, and probably wouldn't want to tell anybody about her problems._

_I missed singing Yellow. Have to buy the new album._

_What's she's doing back there?_

_Ahh... Glaring at the note on the wall. Heh, it irks me too anyway._

_Don't know why Ma'am wanted me to act like a crazed stalker though._

_Hmmm.. mmm.... A stalker kidnapped Mia eh? Quite true, I guess. Oh. They found the note too. And the, oh, wilted rose. Heh._

"Quite slow, the America's police, eh, luv?" I asked Mia, grinning my oh-so-meltable-cheeky grin.

"They just make themselves appear slow, but actually, a satellite is tracking this filthy van while you sit there innocently, and I sit here, in the desperate need to eat." Mia replied back, a bit frostily though.

"Food? Got some Starburst here, want some?" I replied, being the kind and handsome guy I am.

"I prefer vegetable casserole"

"Vegetables are green slimy things that grow out from the poop-fertilised earth"

"They are nutritional healthy food. You, you are an ignorant carnivore who--"

"I love you babe" I interrupted her, not wanting to listen lecture on meat and blah. Then I retched silently.

_Well, that sure shutted her up._

_Everywhere there's trouble  
Nowhere's safe to go  
Pushes turn to shovel's  
Shovelling the snow  
Frozen you have chosen  
The path you wish to go  
Drifting now forever  
And forever more  
Until you reach your shore_

_God, I really need to pee._

**A/N:** So... er, how'd you like that? It's kinda hasty, and my exams are nearing, so I am probly not going to update soon! SORRY!!! Soooorrryyy!!!!


	5. Sayings, IMPORTANT

**Author's note:**

Hi guys! It's 3 weeks to exams, THREE weeks. Normally, I usually cram in my studies in the last minute and get a so-so grade. But now, my mother is pressuring on me _really hard_ till I want to explode and yell and run around and hyperventilate. Unfortunately, those things didn't happen.

Sooooooooooooooooo............ It'll probably take a long time to update.

LONG. About a month and a week? The exam is 2 weeks. And its still three weeks away, you know.

I have finished half of the upcoming chapter. Should I post it?

Heh, maybe not +P

Probably. I still have to revise and memorise loads of disgusting stuffs.

_**SORRY!!!**_

without pretence,

PERFUnCTORY


	6. Break free and run

**Deceptive Plays**

  


**Still in the van, Valentine's day?**

I'm tired and cranky from sitting in this poor wooden chair that was chopped from a trunk that was prevented from living a happy life of breathing, photosynthesizing and eating. It's not even good to sit on! A waste of life!

Gonna ask M.G. something....

**A few minutes later**

Here's the conversation!

Me: Uh... Stalker?

Stalker: [snorts] Wanna know my name?

Me: What for? You'll be dead if I ever escape...

Stalker: No worries, luv. I won't leave any escapes be. You can call me... Noir....

Me: Noir? Black? Your name is Black?

Noir: Nope, that's my last name, luv. My great great great great granddad was a French.

Me: Thank you, but I have no need for your family history.

Noir: Rayon. Rayon Noir.

Me: Wha-- what?

Noir: My name, duh.

Me: Uh... uh.... Ray Black?

Rayon: Yup. Have you dispel your ignorance of the delicious chewiness of Starburst?

Me: Not..... yet?

Rayon: Hold on, babe. I gotta wee-wee

[I tried to stifle my snort, but it went loose and went banging around the walls of the van]

Rayon: Wee-wee's my favourite word, you know...

[The snort banged louder as Rayon went out]

He's a nice guy, Rayon. Not quite what I expect from a stalker. Can't believe he told me his name.

.................. Wait.... Is he gonna kill me?

Oh Lord, here he comes...

**Rayon's POV**

"Hey babe!" I said as I stepped into the van and dumped the plastic bag on the seat and started driving.

Hmm? What's that? Stifled disturbed noises? "What's wrong with you, luv?" I enquired, my beautiful mouth frowned in worry.

"Areyougonnakillmeisthatwhyyoutoldmeyourname?!" Mia blurted out, as I watched her expression changing to worry and fear.

"Don't worry babe, I have other plans." I grinned and stopped the car, miles away from the stall, opened the door, closed the door, taking the plastic bag with me, went back and opened the door and closed it behind me.

Mia stared at me, her journal open on her lap, and a pen equipped with a small light bulb between her tied hands, "Yeah?" she said dumbfoundedly

"Bought you a veggie casserole. I went to the stall's toilet to pee, then I bought you this!" I beamed happily

Mia looked at the bag critically and asked in this pinched voice, "Did you wash your hands?!"

_I stared at her, shocked, then I started laughing hard. If she were to be my age, I'd marry her._

_And that's what I told her. She retched and threw me this disgusted look as I opened the door to drive._

_She's starting to eat now. with her tied hands. I'm such a leniant stalker, eh?_

_God, you're beautiful...... I stared at the rearview mirror, and my own beautiful reflection stared back at me, grinning the same gorgeous grin._

**Micheal's POV**

David, the useless carpark guard, stood up and let me sat down to search for the video where Mia was... something.

_No, no, no, no... Fast forward!!! Mmmmmm.... STOP._

_That's Mia... That's the guy... God, this is so easy! He kidnapped Mia right behind his own transport! Hah! Idiot!_

I copied down the license plate's number quickly, downloaded the picture into my floppy disk, thanked David and rushed to go home.

This is going to be damn easy.

**Mia's POV**

Finished eating the casserole, which was different from the others that I've eaten before. I am now contemplating on opening the present that Micheal gave me. Well, at least the card...

Mmmm... maybe I _should_ open Cortes' gift first. After all, I don't have any feelings for him. Except the neutral feelings. And the addition of disgust. And.... pity I guess. After all, I don't like him at all. I dislike him a bit.

But I must admit, he is a good kisser. Hehehehehe. Ahem.

I shall not commit incest! Not that I'll ever will.

I wonder _why_ Grandmere wants me to _marry_ my second cousin.

She is evil, no doubt. And evil people does not think normal thoughts like the one above.

And evil people likes bald dogs.

**Michael's POV**

The hell! There is _no_ such license number! It's a damn fake! A _FAKE!!!!!!!!_

Don't ask me why I'm freaking out. It's obvious isn't it?

_IT'S DECREASING MY CHANCE OF FINDING MIA! MIA!!! MIA MY LONG-TIME CRUSH! **MIA!!!!!!!!**_

I tak back my word. That guy is _no_ idiot.

Lookie who barged in, Lilly Moscovitz, my favourite sister. Well, I only have one.

Hmmm...... Lilly went out already after informing me that Mia's Grandmother, the Dowager Princess, is going to hire only _FIVE_ US FBIs. She said that she will support more on her own country's FBI. Well.... what a..... patriotic woman.

Well.... I magnified the license plate picture, and I think the guy made the license plate himself. There are crooks and bents around the letters. 

That guy is clever. Diabolically clever. Any person who harms _my_ Mia is a diabolist!

I need sugar.

**Mia's POV**

I must admit, Rayon is drop-dead gorgeous.

Blame it on my hormones! It's the time of the month!

I need.... pads.... I only have three pads with me. And I doubt Rayon's gonna keep me that long. After all, three pads ain't long. 

I _must_ tell him, unfortunately.

"Uh... eh.... Rayon?"

"Yep?"

"It's you know... _That_ time...."

"What? 9.46 p.m. is _that_ time? What exactly is _that_ time?"

"Ummm.... you know.... _that_ time for women.... you know... it comes... _monthly_... and it usually lasts for a week..."

I told him _too_ much information!_ TOO MUCH!_

"OH! Uh... Okay... I've already prepared for stuffs like this...."

I grinned weakly and mumbled a thanks.

_THAT_ is damn embarrassing!

Weeeeee!!!!!!! Am opening Cortes' present... And it is a.............

**_DEODORANT?!?!?!??!??!?!_**

And the card says,

_"Hey Babe,_

_I must tell you. I only have a crush on you, I am not in love with you. I thought I should get that clear, since I saw you eavesdropping while Grandmere and I was talking about my future. Our future to be specific. Blame Grandmere for that._

_But it is a big crush. _

_I want to give you something that's unromantic. And practical. Because even if I am a hot, handsome but selfish man, I am also... logical. And practical._

_And also, I'm not trying to pass you any hidden message[s] with that. It is an innocent gift._

_But you may need it. But not now. You smell fine._

_Love,  
Cortes Fernando Aximil Dauphine"_

Weird. Babe? I hate that word. Because of the pig reference.

I'll open Michael's gift now.... Wait, later. I don't want to open it in this dusty cramped van.

Huh? The van's stopping. Rayon's getting out.

**Rayon's POV**

Mia was staring at me, all scared and frightened and teary-eyed when I opened the door.

"No worries, babe. I won't be doing anything to you... For _now_..." I grinned my devillishly handsome grin and packed journal and pen into her backpack.

"Deodorant? How the hell are you going to use it with those tied hands?"

"Nothing... just a gift.." Mia mumbled, her cheeks pink.

I shrugged and stuffed the deodorant and this cool tech-chy but romantic card. I grabbed the wrapping paper and the finished veggie casserole and threw it on the dusty floor.

"Don't litter!" glared Mia furiously

I just grinned, zipped up her bag, slung it on my shoulder and carried Mia+Chair into the abandoned building.

"Welcome to your home," I said as I kicked open the door and stumbled into the building and fell down onto the floor.

Somehow, the chair broke a bit, under, I guess, my weight [But I'm not fat!] and the ropes got loose. Mia tugged and tugged until she got free, while I was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, with chickens, comets and stars swirling around my head.

Suddenly, I heard stumbling feet, and the footsteps of somebody running away. The echos faded when I got up and chased Mia.

Even though she's a fast runner, I'm faster, I'm taller, I'm bigger, and I'm HOT! [The last isn't necessary, but it's true. Ahem. I'm modest! Modest!]

I grabbed Mia's arm, pulled her towards me, and grabbed her other arm. Mia was forced to turn and when I saw her face, it broke my heart.

Tears were streaming and streaming, her eyes and nose were red, her eyebrows furrowed, and her hair in tangles.

Suddenly she stumbled a bit and leaned towards me.

"Mia?" I asked tentatively, "Miaaaaaaaaa? MIA?!"

I tilted Mia's face up and saw her crying eyes glaring at me. Full of hatred and misery. And it reminded me of my dark past. I blinked and loosened my grip on Mia and then, excruciating pain came shooting up. Mia kicked my crotch!!!!

I fell down and grabbed my throbbing virile member. I'll _kill_ her if that kick made me impotent. KILL!!!!

Mia was half one third running, one third stumbling and one third dragging her feet. Surprisingly, she already got quite far with the weird combination of actions, and I can;t catch her with this condition, so I dragged myself towards the van and turned the key and the van got alive. And I started driving.

**Mia's POV**

I was running, I guess. Then I heard the van and cursed myself for not hijacking the van. I turned around and saw the van getting closer and closer. I then started running faster and faster. Then, I saw a black car driving towards me, so I waved at it, while shouting 'HELP!' and running. The car stopped a few feet away from me, and unfortunately, so did the van.

Then I saw somebody getting out of the car. I started crying happy tears, and running towards that somebody.

But then I saw who that somebody was, and I widened my eyes and almost shouted. I felt like shouting happily, cheering and dancing. But that person held out this bottle underneath my nose and I inhaled it, not realizing.

Then I felt sleepy. _Really really_ sleepy. I closed my eyes to sleep,e evn though I'm standing on a deserted road with that somebody in front of me and Rayon behind me.

And I fell unconcious, but before that, I felt that somebody kissing my forehead, and Rayon grabbing me before I fall.

And before I lapsed into the pleasant layers of sleep, I mumbled "_Why?"_

**A/N:** CLIFFHANGER!!! WOO HOO!!! I just _love_ cliffhangers when _I'm_ making them! Don't you? *grins* I figured that I should get this over with and post it on FFnet. I finished the story, I don't wanna put half-finished chapters. I think this is my favourite chapter, and I love Rayon Noir! @_@ I like that name! I want a tarantula to name it! WEE WEEEEEEE! R/R! And also, I may be slacking off, so maybe you'll see me updating day before the exams. Or in the middle of the exams. Wee.


	7. Translating to lovemaking

**Deceptive Plays**

**Saturday, 0846am, in a small unfamiliar room**

Argh, I've just woken up and I feel TERRIBLE!!! Quite hungry too. I am now shouting while writing this, throwing a thing at the door once in a while... So they'll think that I'm having a temper. Which I am not. I may seem calm, but I am actually FREAKING SCARED!!!!

Whoops, the door's clicking. Gotta hide the journal.

**10 minutes later**

Well... Rayon just brought in the breakfast. Scrambled eggs, which I pushed aside, three toasts with assorted jams, fruit salad and a glass of milk.

"Here you are, Mia," Rayon smiled at me apologetically

Glaring at Rayon, I demanded to know why... why that family member of mine did such things to me.

Rayon scratched his chin and sat down on the floor, "Well, Mia. I know the exact purpose of this.... event. I can assure you that they will _not_ harm you, and I am sorry, for I cannot tell you more than that."

Rayon stood up, brushed his pants and smiled at me, "Enjoy, Mia."

And the door closed before one of my combat boots hit it.

**Rayon's POV**

Quite sad. I wanted to tell Mia what'll will happen, but ma'am said not to. Or else, I'm fired. And I _really _want that job. Well, the money actually. It pays well.

Ma'am wanted me to be captious. I think I won't be.

Whistling, I walked towards Gerald. "Hey man! Make sure Mia doesn't escape, okay? And treat her _nicely_..."

Gerald grunted and rolled his eyes and continued reading his newspaper.

"Doesn't this bother you?" I asked, leaning in.

"Well, yeah. But they did this before. You were a part of that too, aintcha?" Gerald grinned and scratched his scabby legs.

"Well yeah... But... this is gonna be known, world-wide!!!" I exclaimed, rubbing my forehead

"Publicity, huh. They need to make it more... you know." Gerald muttered and then jabbed a page of the newspaper, "See this? A whole damn page of the Princess, the witnesses, fake witnesses anyway, I know that nobody saw you. Even if there's a screwed up video camera hidden somewhere, that license plate's a fake! And you already buried that license plate, screwed in the new one. And one of our boss lady's car guys has already finished spraying the car bright green, with the logo 'Genovia Palm Oil'. Heh heh heh, they won't suspect a van with the name of one of the many Princess' factories on it!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I replied gloomily

"Cheer up, will ya? D'you have a fag? I fuc--" Gerald said before I interrupted him,

"Don't swear Gerald. Remember your oath?"

"Hell yeah. Do you or do you not have a fag?! I lovemaking need one!" Gerald muttered, looking at me beadily

I threw him a fag and walked out of the room.

**Michael's POV**

It's Saturday. And the newspapers are blooming with Mia's recent news. Which is none, I tell you. Except for the witnesses. And they talk _crap_. Here, I'll tell you,

"You know, Josh and me was kissing, it was getting _sooo_ hot, when suddenly, there's a girl shriek. I _know_ girl shrieks. I'm an expert on it. Well, see, me and Josh ran towards the girl shriek and we saw Mia, my _very very very best friend_ in the clutches of this big fat old and hairy man!!! Naturally, Josh, my totally hot boyfriend, and a natural _hero_, ran towards that ugly guy and started beating him up!!! I, of course, started shrieking for help, but then that fat guy took out a gun and pointed it at me, saying that he'll shoot me if Josh doesn't stop beating him up! But, Josh, my self-sacrificing hero, roared in anger, oh he loves me _ soo _much, and kicked the gun right out of his hand!!! Suddenly, an ugly black van stopped beside the fat man, and they got in! With the gun too!!!" That was, obviously, from Lana Weinberger.

"I saw a clown luring the Princess with a big Tellytubby balloon!!!" From a little kid.

"I saw the Princess chasing a guy in a Dunkin' Donuts uniform!" said a policeman... 

"I lured her away!! ME!! _ME!!_ I was going to use her to bribe Lilly to show me her _feet_!!!" said Lilly's stalker, that foot fetishist guy. But he was obviously lying, because the newspaper said that a nurse came up a few seconds later, apologized and dragged the stalker away, who was screaming for foot.

They're all lying I tell you. _ LYING_.

I think nobody saw that guy. Though the police did say that the man who kidnapped Mia was wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, ski mask and black gloves. He was tall, about 7 feet.

I'm farther away from Mia. Farther and farther away.

_OH MIA!!! MIA!!!! WHEN WILL I SEE YOUR SWEET FACE AGAIN?!_

Ah. ahem.

What? The news just said that this guy who sells food near the highway sold vegetable casserole to a very tall guy who was driving a white van. That guy went to toilet to pee. And unfortunately, he flushed. If not, the police could take some of his pee, [disgusting I know...], and match its DNA to some person. The food seller said that the van went to highway 53.

But unfortunately, highway 53 has almost a hundred of roads that'll lead to thousands of places.

Fucking hell.

**Mia's POV**

I'm sighing right now, replaying the scene. The scene before I fell asleep. The scene where... _Mom_ was there. _Mom_ was the one who put the chloroform-soaked handkerchief under my big nose.

WHY?! WHY MOM?! DID SHE JUST HAD A SUDDEN IDEA OF KIDNAPPING ME FOR MONEY?!

_WHY THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT TO ME?!!!!!_

Lookie who's here... Rayon.

"Hello Rayon." 

"Mia, want me to keep you company?" smiled Rayon nervously

"No."

"There's a TV in the cupboard you know, with your clothes and stuffs. Oh yeah," Rayon showed me something that he was hiding behind his back.

"Meooooooow." mewed Fat Louie

"FAT LOUIE!" I screamed and immediately scooped up my lovely orange cat

"Yeah, Mrs.Gianini brought it here..." Rayon muttered, opening the cupboard, "C'mon, lemme keep you company. Stop writing and watch the news. Won't it be fun to see you?"

"No. Die publicity. DIE." I mumbled, stroking Fat Louie's fur

I sighed and scooted beside my pillow and leaned on the wall. Rayon grinned, sat down behind me, and put his arm around me, ruffling my disgusting hair.

It's quite funny. But after a measly two days with Rayon, I feel like he's my brother. 

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for such a long time! ^^;; There are still three days left till the end of my exams, but tomorrow's the last day for the written exams. The next two days after tomorrow are orals. 

So how'd you like this chapter? I hope it satisfies you, after such a long of period of absence. Thanks to all who reviewed me, you guys rules! Well, rules in this fic anyway.

Am currently working on another TPD fiction. It's not the usual TPD fic tho, no stories about sisters, brothers, kidnappers and fluffy thingies. Hope 'choo like it^^ Though you'll probably be mad at me, because of some of the alteration of the characters. And there's another big fat surprise in that story, Though, I think I'll post that fic later. November maybe? Next week I guess. There's no school for a whole week.

In the mean time, this story is TBC... review?


	8. Byebye treasured gift

**Deceptive Plays**

**Saturday, noon**,** the room,**

I'm trapped in this room on a Saturday afternoon! ARGH!!!!!!! I could actually go to Lilly's house and peep at Michael once in a while if the day's still normal. Oh yeah, and give him his present.

I wonder what's his present... Hmmm... mmm... Let's open it now!!!!!!!

**10 min later,**

WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S LOST!! GONE!!! GONE!!!!

Am gonna scream for Rayon. ARGH!!!!!!!

**20 min later,**

I pounded on the door, screaming, "RAYON! RAYON NOIR! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Then I started hitting the door with my combat boots. It made quite a noise. And lots of dents.

And after five minutes of crazy screaming and hitting, Rayon finally opened the door, and I immediately lunged at him.

"WHERE IS MY PRESENT?!" I yelled at him, beating his chest

Rayon grabbed me and carried me into the bedroom and shutted the door,

"What present?" Rayon asked, his eyebrows furrowed

"My. Present. The one that's squarish... and wrapped in nice nice blue wrapping paper..." 

"Oh... That... I thought I put that in your bag..." Rayon said quietly, looking anxious

"Rayon. What happened to my present?!" I was in a state of panic, its Michael's gift... TO ME!!!

"Er... Well, you see, when you tried to escape, it unexplainably fall out and the... car... er..." Rayon mumbled

"WHAT?!?!?! YOU MEAN IT GOT RUN OVER?!!!: I screamed at Rayon, my hands balled in tight fists.

"Er yeah... I thought it wasn't imporant..." Rayon blushed, and edged away from me slowly when he saw that my eyes were narrowing and my lips were twitching.

Then, I suddenly felt tired, and fell down on the bed and hid underneath the covers. I heard Rayon sighed as he went out. 

Fat Louie is now sleeping on my pillow, so I can't use it. To sleep on of course.

I love Fat Louie, Michael and Lilly. 

I hate them all. all of you, YOU!!!! Wait, who's you?

**Michael's POV**

Nobody knows this but I. And of course, my parents. But I've been secretly taking driving lessons. With Judith. 

I advise you to never drive a car with Judith. She halts spontaneously half of the time, and if there's anyone in the car with her, driving or not, she will chat that person up till the aforementioned chatted person gets a migraine. And she will also look at the person she is chatting with, which is terribly horribly and EXTREMELY dangerous when you know she's driving, and the driver is an INSANE PSYCHOTIC WOMAN.

Er. I got my dad's permission to drive his SUV. He didn't ask me where. Let us kiss Privacy.

You know, if Privacy were to be a being, I bet she's a damned woman. She won't be a damned male because from what _I_ see, it's always the female teenagers that whine about privacy. 

And now, off to highway 53.

**Mia's POV**

Good lord. After me hiding underneath the covers, I fell asleep and woke up at 6.49 pm. And then I heard somebody said, "Is she in there? Is she awake? You don't know? Why?" And that somebody sounded like..... GRANDMERE. 

Suddenly the door banged open before I can fake sleep. Grandmere pointed at me triumphantly and said,

"She _is_ awake! I didn't wake her up! And if she were sleeping, I'd wake her up anyway!" 

"Grandmere? You're part of this too?!" 

"Part of what, Amelia? Now get up! Look at that hair! Have you brushed your teeth?! Wash your hands right now! Wear a more suitable clothing!"

Then she went to a closet and yanked out this evening dress. It's blue, thank God. But it has disgusting sparkly things on it...

"PAOLO! Come here and fix her hair!" Grandmere shouted

Paolo?! _Paolo?!_ The creepy guy who won't face the truth that his name is actually Paul?!

"Grandmere! Who else is.... is... participated in God damned thing?!"

"Language! Watch your language! Didn't I teach you anything about language?!"

Mumbling, "Yes, completely worthless though..."

"Speak louder when you talk to your Grandmere like that! And believe me, this is a valuable experience for you..."

Then Paolo came waltzing in with the two horrifying big-haired assistants, "Madam, leave this all to me!"

Then Grandmere walked out, then stopped before clossing the door to say, "Oh, your mother, that algebra teacher of yours, your father, Rayon, and I. Cortes didn't want to participate in this."

"GRANDMERE! Did you do this... thing just because you want me to fall in love with Cortes or God knows what?!"

"The latter, Amelia. And why would I want to do that, when you've already fallen in love with Cortes' wonderful charm and wit. He is, also, quite handsome. And once again, LANGUAGE!" With that, she closed the door with a dainty click. Never vulgar enough to slam the door, that's what Grandmere is.

As I was forced to sit on the disgusting make-up chair, and as I am writing this while my hair was picked up in clumps/strands, and the clumps/strands were disapproved, I wish I have a normal family.

Or Grandmere were to be dead when I was born.

**A/N:** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Er, sorry that I took so long. I have no valid excuses to make you forgive me.

**Vera Priscaleth**, well, now you know don't_ know_ Michael's present. But at least you know what happened to it, hehehe. And I'll feature Cortes in the following chapter. That's okay though. I wanted to make Rayon narcissistic and idiotic. *grins* Though, I can assure you that nothing will happen between Mia and Rayon. No chemistry, luuurrvee or whatsoever. Feeling better now? ^_^

**Cassandra**, I don't know how to justify that. But don't you feel better when you know that Mia's mom's not the evil woman? er.... Well, okay, that's a crappish reason....

And I am feeling lazy and there's a writer's #@_($#(@% block in my mind. It is now settling down happily, and I don't know when it will move out. So... **Sometimes I'm Awake** is going to be damn late. SORRY! And anyway, I havent received any suggestions i_i 

**TBC**.... r/r?


	9. Rubbing: Punching and Kicking

**Deceptive Plays**

**Saturday, 9pm, the room,**

After being primped, and whatever the girly hell, I was whisked out of the comforting yet cold surroundings of 'the room' and into the dining room. There, I saw Grandmere, Cortes, Sebastian, my dad, my mom, Mr. G and Rayon all sitting round the oval table. I stared and blinked at them all. Then I heard this weird choking sound and my mom leapt up and rushed at me. She pulled me into a big fat hug, like a black hole sucking the light in. My butt sort of stuck out, because of my mom's.... bloated stomach. When I finally pushed my mom away, gently of course, I saw Cortes staring at my... butt... Which is nothing to see of course. I glared at him as I was pushed by mom towards a seat beside him, and he blushed and grinned uncertainly at me. Rayon just snickered, the evil man.

"Well, we're all here now." Grandmere announced happily.

This is all.... her plan. Obviously.

"Grandmere, why am I being," I made the finger thing, "'kidnapped'?"

"Reasons that you could possibly not think of," Grandmere sniffed, "Now, let's us all eat."

I frowned and glared at my fancy vegetable dish. Cortes stopped gobbling his steak, and stared mutely at me. Then I felt somebody grabbing my hands, and my eyes widened and I glared at Cortes, who grinned at me cockily. I felt him slipping a piece of paper, and I scowled and brushed his hands off.

"Amelia, eat your dinner!" An evil-sounding voice thundered at me.

I jerked suddenly and stared at Grandmere, "Yes, Grandmere."

And I opened the piece of paper under the table quietly, and snuck looks at it.

_Mia,_

_Do not sleep till after midnight, 'cos I want to meet you.... at about.... 1130pm till midnight. Okay?_

_Rub my thigh, vigorously, if you agree :) Rub my stomach if you don't :(_

_ 3,   
Cortes ;)_

I glared at the smirking Cortes and punched his stomach.

And then, what a glorious sight! Cortes' body leaned forward and his mouth opened. Out came chewed remains of his steak, glistening in the chandelier light. Grandmere gasped and rushed towards Cortes, I faked pity and helped him out of his chair, kicking his knee in process. 

"There's your 'rub'" I whispered at Cortes, and he nodded quickly and limped off, claiming that he was fine.

Grandmere turned towards me angrily and shouted, "What did you do to him, Amelia?!"

"I did nothing! I think he choked on his steak! Maybe he wants to become a vegetarian, like me." I smiled innocently, and walked out.

Grabbing a few rolls and a bowl of soup on the way out of course.

Mmm, mushroom soup.

**A/N:** Sorry if the character's OOC. It's been weeks since I've written a TPD fic. Tho, that's no excuse.

Is Cortes hate-able? 'Cos I like him. I seem to have this.... gravitational force on liking arrogant males. Argh.

It's not that good of chapter, and I'm writing on a hungry stomach. Maybe I'll update again, later tonight. Hopefully, if my mom doesn't plug out the laptop out of pure dislike of me waking up late and suchs.

Thanks for the reviews, **Cassandra and Vera Priscaleth**! =)


End file.
